Bakugan Love Story
by BrickercupMasterX3
Summary: A LOVE STORYABOUT SHUNXRUNO & RENXFABIA WITH SLIGHTLY SHUNXFABIA IN THE BEGINNING
1. Characters' Roles Beginning ShunXFabia?

**Bakugan Love Story**

**Starring:**

**Runo Misaki-Fabia's BFF**

**Fabia Sheen-Princess engaged to Shun**

**Ren-Shun's BFF**

**AND**

**Shun Kazami-Prince engaged to Fabia**

**Couples used:**

**Beginning:ShunxFabia**

**Main:RenXFabia and ShunxRuno**

_(Runo's P.O.V.)_

_Runo: "Fabia you called?"_

_Fabia: "Yea glad you came I just wanted you to meet my new husband"_

_Runo: "Who is it this time?"_

_-Points to a black haired boy-_

_-Thoughts: I know him but why is he here?-_

_Shun: "So who's this girl you want me too meet that you talked so much about?"_

_Runo: "Uhhhhh..."_

_Shun: "Runo? What are you doing here?"_

_Runo: "I live here with my best friend Fabia but I believe the question is why are you here Shun?"_

_Shun: "I'm Fabia's husband & I believe you're the girl she told me so much about..."_

_-I notice someone behind Shun-_

_Runo: "Ren?"_

_Ren: "Runo?"_

_Runo: "You know him?"_

_-Points at Shun-_

_Ren: "Yea I'm his Best Friend are you the one engaged to him?"_

_Runo: "No I'm not but Fabia is"_

_-Ren sees my sad face-_

_Ren: "Come on I want to talk to you"_

_Runo: "Sure Ren"_

_-I follow him to an empty room-_

_Runo: "What do you want to talk about Ren?"_

_Ren: "Do you like Shun?"_

_Runo: "I...uhhh..."_

**That's all for now hope you liked it**

**Next one everyone's thoughts & CRUSHES will be explained So tune in for Part 2**

**COMING SOON**


	2. Feelings Crushes Mistakes&RenXRuno?

**A BAKUGAN LOVE STORY PART 2**

**FOM WHERE WE LEFT OFF**

_Runo:"You promise to keep it a secret?'_

_Ren:"Yes I do & to tell you the truth I really like Fabia, Shun's VERY LUCKY TO HAVE HER"_

_Runo:"Yea I guess so!"_

_-Runo gets all teary eyed-_

_Ren:"You really like Shun don't you?"_

_Runo:"Yea but he's engaged ,& doesn't give a damn about me!"_

_-Runo cries harder as she's saying it-_

_Ren:"It's ok everything will be ok"_

_-WITH SHUN & FABIA-_

_Fabia:"We aren't really engaged you know that right?"_

_Shun:"Yea but who do you love?"_

_Fabia:"Ren you love Runo right?"_

_Shun:"Yeah I do but she's with Ren now!"_

_-WITH RUNO & REN-_

_Ren:"I have an idea"_

_Runo:"Let me guess we fake date & make them jealous?"_

_Ren:"Exactly"_

_-THE FAKE COUPLE GO TO SHUN & FABIA HOLDING HANDS-_

_Fabia:"Hey guys you did know that the engagement was fake right?"_

_Both Ren & Runo:"Yea"_

_Runo:"RENNY LET'S GO TO OUR DATE IT'S GETTING VERY LATE"_

_Ren:"COMING RU-RU"_

_-BOTH LEAVE-_

_Shun:"NO WAY AM I LETTING THIS HAPPEN!"_

_Fabia:"Neither am I I'll tell Ren how I really feel about him"_

_Shun:"& I'll tell Runo"_

_-BOTH LEAVE & TALK THE PLAN OVER-_

_Runo & Ren:"I didn't see that coming!"_

_Ren:"Fabia really loves me"_

_Runo:"..."_

_-RUNO'S THOUGHTS:"SHUN DON'T PLAY AROUND WITH MY HEART I'M FRAGILE"-_

_Runo:"I don't believe him"_

_Ren:"But Shun NEVER LIES"_

_Runo:"Sorry Ren but fake date is over & I'm leaving in 2 days so tell Fabia & Shun tomorrow ok?"_

_Ren:"All right I will"_

_-RUNO LEAVES-_

_Ren:"Even if it's the BIGGEST MISTAKE of YOUR LIFE"_

**END OF PART 2**

**& WHAT DID REN MEAN BY BIGGEST MISTAKE OF RUNO'S LIFE?**

**TO FIND OUT TUNE IN FOR PART 3**


	3. MISTAKES & HAPPY ENDINGS?

**Bakugan Love Story Part 3**

_-The next Morning-_

_Ren:"Hey guys"_

_Fabia:"Ren I love you please give me a chance"_

_Ren:"I love you too Fabia & I'll give you a chance besides Runo broke up with me"_

_Fabia:"Where's Runo?"_

_Ren:"She said she'll leave in one day because to tell you the truth she saw you (Fabia) wanting to date me & Shun wanting to date her & she thinks what Shun said was a lie"_

_Shun:"But she knew me better than that"_

_-Runo appears-_

_Runo:"I know you better than that? Yea right Marucho & I tried getting you to join the brawlers but we had to battle you we lost & all I know is if we want something to do with you we have to brawl you for it isn't that right Shun?"_

_Shun:"Runo I..."_

_Runo:"Answer me!"_

_Shun:"..."_

_-Runo leaves without another word-_

_-Shun's Thoughts:"She's right but I gotta change for her so we can be together I wish it was easier-_

_-Runo walks around & hears something-_

_Runo:"What was that?"_

_-Turns around & sees her ex"_

_Runo:"How dare you show your face again?"_

_?:"You didn't miss me Ru?"_

_-Slaps him-_

_Runo:DAN LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Dan:"Not until I can get you to love me!"_

_Runo:"No!"_

_-Dan takes her in his arms & was about to kiss her until-_

_?:"You know that if a girl says no you can't force her now can you Dan?"_

_Runo:"Shun? What are you doing here?"_

_Shun:"Doing what I should've done long ago"_

_Dan:"Which is?"_

_-Dan wondered-_

_Shun:"THIS!"_

_-Shun punches Dan & sends him flying all the way to the front of his house-_

_Runo:"Thank You"_

_-Runo kisses Shun on the cheek-_

_Runo:"Bye Shun"_

_Shun:"Wait!"_

_-Grabs Runo by the arm-_

_Shun:"Who knows what else can happen to you if you go on like this!"_

_Runo:"All right I'll stay in one condition"_

_Shun:"Which is?"_

_Runo:"Well let's say it's starts like this"_

_-Winks & gives Shun a KISS IN THE LIPS!"_

_Shun:"Ok I'll do it"_

_-Shun said while surprised-_

_Runo:"Ok plus your joke was stupid your not a real prince are you?"_

_Shun:"Not at all why?"_

_-He says it in a sincere voice though he is lying-_

_Runo:"Because if you were I couldn't date you because I'm just a regular girl & you would need to date a princess to become king"_

_Shun:"Yea Well I gotta go"_

_Runo:"Me too"_

_-Both go their separate ways-_

_-Shun's thoughts:"What have I done?"-_

_-With Ren & Fabia-_

_Ren:"Fabia are you an actual Princess?"_

_Fabia:"Yea I am but I love you & It doesn't matter if I date & later marry a regular person"_

_Ren:"Cool how about Shun?"_

_Fabia:"Anyone rich or a princess but there's one thing I forgot to mention Runo's an actual Princess!"_

_Ren:"Which means she can marry Shun!"_

_Fabia:"Yea so here's the plan"_

_-Both talk it over & go their separate ways-_

_Shun:"..."_

_-Shun's thoughts:"Princess... I have to marry a Princess...-_

_Runo:"He was so sincere"_

**END OF PART 3**

**Hope You Enjoyed Part 4**

**COMING SOON**


	4. ShunXAlice and Plans?

**Bakugan Love Story Part 4**

_(Runo won't be in this chapter)_

_(Only Shun Fabia and Ren and others)_

_Shun:"Why couldn't I have told her the truth?"_

_Shun's Mom:"Shun we found you a cute rich princess"_

_Shun:"Who?"_

_Alice:"Me Hi Shunny"_

_Shun:"But I love someone else!"_

_Alice:"Me you mean"_

_Shun:"NO!"_

_-With Ren and Fabia-_

_Ren:"Oh no"_

_Fabia:"What happened?"_

_Ren:"Shun called and told me the Annoying Alice is back"_

_Fabia:"That Gehabich girl?"_

_Ren:"Yea"_

_Fabia:"Well let's go help"_

_-Both Run To Help Shun Until-_

_-They see a ShunXAlice kiss-_

_Shun:"Alice-chan"_

_Alice:"Yes it worked Shunny's mine"_

_Shun:"Haven't I always been yours?"_

_Alice:"Uhh nope your girlfriend broke up with you and left"_

_-Fabia Runs and Ren Follows-_

_Fabia:"That ugh ugly mess (Alice) how could she?"_

_Ren:"Calm Down she'll regret it soon enough"_

_?:"And also Back fire"_

_Fabia:"Dan what do you want?"_

_Dan:"Here to help even though I love Runo Shun's right a girl has a choice and she loves Shun so I'll do what's best for all of us! Even if it means losing her to him!"_

_Fabia:"Any plans?"_

_Dan:"Well we could blackmail her so she'll have to take Shun out of her spell"_

_Fabia:"Brilliant"_

_Ren:"We start tomorrow"_

_-The three of them leave-_

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED PART 4**

**What'll happen to the love of ShunXRuno?**

**Find out on the next Chapter**

**Runo'll be on the next one**


	5. Wedding and Changes?

**Bakugan Love Story Part 5**

_-Runo Walks By and sees Shun Alone On the Streets-_

_Runo:"Hi Shunny"_

_Shun:"Only my girlfriend can call me that"_

_Runo:"I am your girlfriend silly"_

_Shun:"No so you're the one who broke up with me I can't tell what I even saw in you"_

_Runo:"Shun what do you mean?"_

_Shun:"We are HISTORY me and Alice-chan are the FUTURE"_

_Runo:"You and that ugly Princess?"_

_Shun:"Well yea I'm a prince she's a princess and you're a regular so it wouldn't work"_

_Runo:"You lied to me so you are a prince"_

_-Runs away-_

_Alice:"Shun's mine"_

_-Fabia Ren and Dan appear in front of Alice-_

_Dan:"How do you take Shun out of your spell?"_

_Ren:"Or else we'll..."_

_Fabia:"Put this on the internet"_

_-Shows a AliceXKeith pic-_

_Alice:"He needs to tell Runo he's an actual Prince simple and I know he won't"_

_-Shun walks in-_

_Shun:"Why won't Runo talk to me what did I do?"_

_-With Runo-_

_-Calls Shun-_

_Runo:"You know what you did LIAR"_

_Shun:"What do you mean how am I a LIAR?"_

_Runo:"You are an actual Prince"_

_Shun:"Huh?"_

_Runo:"You told me plus your new girlfriend is Alice"_

_Shun:"I was in a spell but I am an actual Prince but the truth is I was very scared to tell you because I didn't want you to hate me for it"_

_Runo:"I wouldn't hate you Shun"_

_Shun:"Will you forgive me Ru?"_

_Runo:"All right"_

_-Both Hung up-_

_Shun:"What the hell happened and why is Ru mad at me?"_

_Alice:"I did it because we are going to get married while you were under my spell you said it"_

_-Flashback-_

_Shun's Mom:"So this is the girl you want to marry Shun?"_

_Shun:"Yea me and Alice are getting married by sunset in 2 days"_

_Shun's Mom:"All right then"_

_-Flashback Over-_

_-Shun runs back to the palace-_

_Shun:"Mom cancel the wedding with Alice I don't love her I was under her spell and I love Runo Misaki"_

_Shun's Mom:"The wedding can't be cancelled but we can switch the names around and you will get married in 1 day with this Runo chick"_

_Shun:"But she's not a princess"_

_Shun's Mom:"She is check the princess list"_

_Shun:"Princesses:_

_Alice Gehabich_

_Julie Makimoto_

_Fabia Sheen_

_Runo Misaki"_

_Shun:"Then change Alice with Runo"_

_Shun's Mom:"All right"_

_-With Runo-_

_Runo:"So I'm a princess and I'm engaged to who?"_

_Runo's Mom:"To Shun Kazami"_

_Runo:"Oh ok cool"_

_Runo's Mom:"It's tomorrow so find a cute dress"_

_Runo:"Will do"_

_-Going to the wedding dress store-_

_?:"You what are you doing here?"_

_Runo:"Getting a dress for my wedding"_

_?:"I'm getting married with Shun"_

_Runo:"No way Alice Shun is with me now because they changed our names so go back from where you came from or else"_

_Alice:"Or else what?"_

_Dan:"I'll tell everyone your darkest secret or worst publish your diary"_

_Alice:"Fine"_

_-Alice hands a cute dress she found to Runo-_

_Alice:"Look I'm very sorry I think I was just jealous of you because you have Shun and all can you accept my apologies?"_

_Runo:"Sure and thanks come on let's hang out"_

_Alice:"Ok"_

_-Dan leaves and the girls go around the store looking for clothes-_

_Runo:"Try this so you can come to the wedding"_

_Alice:"Thanks for letting me go and how do I look?"_

_-Says when wearing the dress-_

_Runo:"No problem and great"_

_-Both go their separate ways and go home-_

**That's all for Part 5**

**Has Alice actually changed or not?**

**Find out on Part 6 the last Part**


	6. Happy Endings

**Bakugan Love Story Part 6**

_Alice:"Runo's all nice she forgave me but can the others forgive me too?"_

_-Alice walks by and sees Runo-_

_Runo:"Let's walk together"_

_Alice:"How about your friends?"_

_Runo:"They'll understand besides you may find someone special over there"_

_-Runo winks at Alice-_

_Alice:"You don't mean Dan do you?"_

_Runo:"You don't like him?"_

_Alice:"I do but he doesn't feel the same"_

_Runo:"Hurry or we'll be late"_

_-Runo runs and Alice follows-_

_-Runo whispers:"He does now go for it"-_

_Runo:"I'm here"_

_Alice:"Me too Hi"_

_Fabia Ren and Shun:"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_

_Runo:"I invited her besides she's very nice now she's changed"_

_Dan:"Yea"_

_-Alice blushes hearing a compliment coming from Dan-_

_-Alice's Thoughts:"Am I falling for him?"-_

_Alice:"I'm very sorry for ruining your love life Shun and for being a jerk and annoying girl everyone"_

_Fabia Ren and Shun:"All right we forgive you"_

_Fabia:"Wedding's about to start"_

_-Wedding starts-_

_Not doing any details_

_-Wedding ends-_

_Runo:"I'm so happy"_

_Shun:"Me too"_

_-Alice eyes both couples but feels sad being the only girl who's single in the group-_

_Dan:"Come here Ally you don't deserve to be alone"_

_Alice:"Huh what do you mean?"_

_-Dan kisses Alice ON THE LIPS gently-_

_Fabia and Ren:"Awwww..."_

_Shun:"..."_

_Runo:"About time Dan"_

_All Girls:"Group date"_

_All Guys:"Ok"_

_-All three couples go hand in hand next to one another and have their group date-_

**The End**

**A bit of DanXAlice wasn't sure of using the couple but it came in mind hope you enjoyed**

**Vote for next couple in my fanfics**

**The one with most votes will be the couple in my next fanfic**


End file.
